


That's the Coffee Sis

by Delilah2040



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Barista Derek Hale, Derek's pack works at the coffee shop, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Feels, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski are Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delilah2040/pseuds/Delilah2040
Summary: Stiles and Scott have found a coffee shop that the two of them love, when a new barista comes in, Stiles makes it his goal to make the beautiful man smile.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 284





	That's the Coffee Sis

Stiles and Scott had developed a 'thing' in their first year of college. 

Every morning before class each man would go to the coffee shop on the corner of the street that their apartment is on, whether alone or together, running late or on time. 

Every afternoon the two would meet at the shop and study in the booth they laid claim to in the corner closest to the back. Except on Thursday when Scott works the afternoon shift at the vet clinic and on Saturday when Stiles spends the day at the station with his dad before the two have family dinner. 

On these days, the boys would often leave silly notes for the staff members to recount to the missing boy. 

It started when Stiles left Erica with the message on Saturday morning to tell Scott not to forget to feed the puppy. 

Erica still remembers the panic on Scott's face when she told him. He had just handed in an assignment that he'd been working on non-stop for the past two days, when he came in that morning, an hour before Stiles who didn't have anything to wake early for, he was stressing about the looming midday due date and had his tracksuit pants on inside out. 

Seriously, how does someone put tracksuit pants on inside out?

When Erica asked what was wrong, the boy's reaction was so not what she expected. "We have a dog?" He'd exclaimed. "How could I forget that we have a dog oh my god," Scott had then proceeded to run out of the coffee shop, completely forgetting about the coffee he had paid for. 

The next day, Erica had come in to work the afternoon shift to find the two boys already there, Stiles trying to speak to Scott while sporting a cheeky smirk, one that Erica found most adorable, while Scott with his arms crossed ignored the boy and attempted to sit as far away from Stiles without sitting at a completely different table. 

He looked like a child throwing a tantrum, Erica also found that very adorable. 

When she walks over to bring the two boys their coffee, she asks "What did your dog starve to death because you didn't feed him or something?"

Obviously the girl wasn't the most sensitive. 

Stiles grin spreads wider until the barista is genuinely worried that his whole head might split in two. 

"We don't have a dog," Scott's grumpy voice comes out from the other side of the booth, Erica's eyes go between the two before realisation dawns. 

"Stiles you asshole, you knew he was too," she makes a vague hand gesture in place of words such as dumb and delirious, "to even question it," she says with a laugh. 

"Well yeah, I saw him leave the house without any pants and then come back ten minutes later muttering about how he forgot his phone only to leave ten minutes later with his pants on inside out," Stiles cackles in a way that can't be described as anything other than pure evil. 

Scotts eyes go wide "You let me leave the house like that?" He screeches before letting his head thud to the table in an attempt to hide his pink cheeks from the world. "I hate you," he grones, voice muffled. 

Erica can't help but shake her head at the two of them. 

Anyone who didn't know them would wonder how in the hell the two of them were friends, especially after this, one extremely smart, doing a double degree in law and politics with the elective of mythical studies, the other barely scraping through his veterinary course. 

One a total asshole, to almost anyone he meets, a loveable one, Erica will admit, but still an asshole while the other was the nicest man any of the baristas had ever met. 

One could talk your ear off about almost anything from the history of the coffee bean to the injustices of the Kpop industry to what happened on 'keeping up with the Kardashians' last night while the other stayed mostly quiet, even when on his own, only really offering up some polite shy conversation with most people. 

Anyone who'd known the two as long as the cafe staff had would point out the obvious similarities. 

Like the clear love for all things sugary and caffeine-filled, the tendency to stay up way to late, the weird and often confusing humour. Erica would first point out the lack of common sense that has often made her wonder if they were actual brothers. 

Stiles would often reply "In everything but blood,"

Erica goes back to work reluctantly, she would have much rather stay and listen to all the reasons Scott should talk to stiles again. Reasons that include "Your mum loves me! don't disappoint her by not doing the same!" followed by "Come on Scott, only Melissa gets to enforce no- Stiles time," 

Erica goes on with her work until she sees the boys packing up to leave, as an afterthought, she calls out "Oh boys, Isaac's not going to be in tomorrow, Derek's working, you wouldn't have met him yet,"

Of course, Stiles walks in the next day at what he thinks of as 'the ass crack of dawn' The sun had been up for a few hours though. 

"Isaac! I'll have my regular please my dude," He calls out without looking to the front counter. Stiles expects to hear his friends usual snarky response, something along the lines of "you don't have a regular if you don't tell me what you want I'll give you a black coffee," Stiles hates black coffee, not enough sugar. Instead, he doesn't hear anything. 

He looks to the counter to find this, this beautiful specimen that is very much not Isaac wearing the normal barista get up, apron included, with raised eyebrows waiting patiently. 

"Aw, mother f-" Stiles cuts himself off remembering he's in a public place and there are children around. 

He may be an asshole, but he wasn't that much of an asshole. 

He walks up to the counter, already missing his and Isaacs banter, he hadn't seen the other barista in like, three days, he was having withdrawal symptoms from those adorable blond curls.

"You must be the new guy," Stiles says to the man waiting at the counter. he tilts his head looking the extremely good looking man up and down before pouting. "Is being absolutely gorgeous like, a requirement for working here? Is that why Erica won't let me put my resume in," Stiles watches as the other man's stubbled cheeks flush pink. 

"You must be Stiles," The man says in a gruff but not harsh voice that was a lot softer than Stiles had expected and sends a warm feeling down his spine making him smile. 

"So you've heard of me," Stiles says proudly. 

The coffee man, Derek if his name tag is to be believed, holds up a blue sticky note in the distinctive block handwriting of Isaac. After two years of seeing his name written on coffee cups, he could recognise almost any of the baristas by writing style. 

He leans forward to take a closer look, "Stiles and Scott are regulars, neither have regular drinks!!! Stiles is an asshole and will probably call you the new guy cause he's stupid and Scott is an adorable puppy who you are NOT allowed to use your scowly murder brows on!!! go for it on Stiles though," The note says, the word 'not' being like three times larger and underlined. 

"What I am so not an asshole! Stiles says looking up at the new guy who's space he is suddenly in. He apparently decided now was the perfect time to use his 'scowly murder brows' on. He moves away quickly, "I mean he was right about Scott, he's an adorable puppy who deserves all the love in the world, you'll meet him later today most likely, he's like my other half, my brother, but I am not an asshole! Isaac is just still bitter, heh, about me tipping Erica more than him that one time,"

Stiles can see the unamused expression on Mr scowly's face, but the flicker of entertainment in his eyes doesn't lie. 

Stiles gives an exaggerated sigh and gives his order. 

"Name for the coffee?" Derek asks. If Stiles were thinking properly, he would have realised it's probably because he didn't believe his name actually was Stiles. 

But Stiles wasn't thinking properly and instead without hesitation replied with "Well I guess we can call it Bob,"

Derek can now see why Isaac had called the man stupid. 

The next day stiles came in with a plan. He wanted to see what the newest addition to the staff looked like when he smiled. 

He decided that pick up lines were his best option. 

So for the next week, every time Derek was working, stiles would go in with a really bad pick up line. 

"My coffee hasn't kicked in yet, so I can't think of anything charming to say" Got him the snarky response of "I don't think there's enough coffee in the world to make you charming Stiles,"

The next time he went in with Scott he said "You are just the way I like my coffee. Tall, dark and strong," to the taller man only to have Scott burst out laughing. 

"Dude you don't like strong coffee, or dark coffee," Scott says causing Derek to snort in agreement having realised this himself already. Stiles was very tempted to announce his assumptions on the fact that Derek, on the inside would probably be a very sweet guy, but the snarky "hurry up and order," he gets from the man makes him second guess that assumption. 

Stiles sits with Scott for the rest of the afternoon periodically finding his eyes wandering towards the barista as he worked in tangent with Cora who usually ignored the two boys but always gave them an indulgent and affectionate eye-roll. 

Stiles couldn't say why he wanted so much, not only to make the man smile but also to figure him out. 

Objectively, he couldn't say the man was much better looking than any of the rest of the staff members, not that he'd admit it out loud, but especially not Jackson, the asshole who only worked Wednesday afternoons with Erica. 

Cora could probably give him a run for his money too, she was beautiful. They both had similar dark features, small noses, high cheekbones. 

Honestly, Stiles must just have a serious type when it comes to people he finds attractive. 

The next time Stiles goes in, once again on his own, to find Erica at the counter and Derek at the back, "Well hello gorgeous, light of my life, the most beautiful woman I know," Stiles jokingly says to Erica. "Okay, okay, I'll get Derek out here for you,"

She manages to do so and Stiles waits patiently until Derek has finished grudgingly making the coffee before grabbing it and exclaiming, "My coffee isn't hot enough! Could you hold it for a while?" with a wink.

He thinks for a moment he might get a smile back, but Derek's frown depends. "Just take your damn coffee,"

Stiles pouts and goes to sit down. 

Their interactions followed a similar pattern, Stiles coming in, acting friendly as he would with the other staff members (All while proceeding to toggle the man) while Derek remained scowly and bickered with the customer. 

it wasn't until a few weeks later that Stiles came in, ordered a drink and sat down, all without looking the barista in the eye, and worse, all without the oddly charming smirk that Derek didn't realise he looked forward too so much. 

Derek makes sure to put extra whipped cream and sprinkles on Stiles's abomination of a drink and keeps an eye on the man. 

Stiles ends up spending the entire day at the coffee shop, Scott coming in too for a bit in the afternoon. He left soon after seeing a frustrated, coffee-fuelled Stiles writing haphazardly across the page as he reads from the book to his left. 

Derek isn't sure he's ever seen someone go a full eight hours doing homework or study non-stop with nothing but those sugary excuses for coffee in his stomach. If asked, this would be the excuse he would site as to why he was making his way over to stiles with a freshly made chicken salad sandwich. 

"You're going to make yourself sick drinking that much coffee without having any actual food," Derek says putting the plate down in one of the few spare spaces on the table and eyeing what had to be the man's ninth coffee. 

"I didn't order that," Stiles says looking up wide-eyed. 

"I know," Derek says, "It's on the house," He gives what he hopes is a comforting smile before making his way back to the counter. 

Erica isn't surprised at the glare her smug look earned.

Derek was on closing tonight and Stiles was still sitting, head buried in a book at eleven at night when the man flipped the 'open' sign to 'closed' and sat down at in the opposite side of the booth. 

Stiles looks up shocked before looking around, eyes, if possible, going even wider "shit sorry man, I can go," He says attempting to pack up his things. 

"Stiles, don't worry about it, you can stay for a while if you need," Derek says softly. He could see the panic in the man's eyes, a familiar fear of a looming deadline. "when's all this due?"

"Tomorrow night," Stiles says with a wince. 

"When did you start it?" Derek asks knowing that they usually give you a while to prepare assignments that look as big and important as this one. 

"Yesterday, look I know, I procrastinated and now I deserve all the stress I'm getting, Scotts told me this already, have I learnt from my mistakes? yes, will I do this again in the future? Probably also yes," Stiles goes on, still writing manically in his book. 

"Why didn't you go home to do it?" Derek asks, eyes trailing over what was obviously law-related work. 

Stiles was sure that Derek wasn't trying to subtly tell him to leave. He liked to think that over the past few weeks of knowing the man, he could understand his way of speaking.

"Scotts there, and my video games, and my phone, I would never get it done," Stiles replies with a snort. 

"What about the Library?" 

"Where do you think I came from? too many spirals into unnecessary topics," Stiles says realising he might actually have to go home soon. 

"I, I mean, I was planning on grabbing pizza on the way home, I have a pretty big lounge room, and I've been told the couch is quite comfortable," Stiles looks at the older man who's hesitantly saying this, not entirely sure he was getting it. 

Derek was looking down at his hands which were fiddling with one of the many pieces of paper on the table. "I mean if you want," He goes on. 

If you had told Stiles two weeks ago that he would be in a cute coffee makers fancy Camaro, on his war over to said cute man's house to study, he would have laughed at you. If you had told him the cute man was Derek, he might have just laughed so hard he cried. 

And yet, there he was, accepting the man's offer of pizza and some peace and quiet. 

The man, of course, proceeded to shock Stiles time after time within the short amount of time it took them to get back to his place. 

First, it was with the expensive car that he could in no way have afforders on a barista's salary. 

then twice when it came to pizza, first in the fact that the man liked pineapple on his pizza which is when Stiles begins to wonder if he might actually be a little bit in love with the man. 

Then it's when he offers to pay for stiles pizza too as if it was nothing. 

Stiles supposes to anyone who wasn't a college student, it would be nothing. But that's beside the point. 

Then they got to Derek's loft. 

It was large, rustic chic and, the thing that got stiles, there were a lot of pillows. 

Piled so high onto the couches, he wasn't entirely sure there was actually a couch underneath there. 

"I made the mistake of letting Erica and Isaac decorate," Derek says 

Stiles puts his bag down by the couch while Derek clears all the pillows from one of the couches, distributing them on the other two. 

"How long have you known them for?" Stiles asks. Derek had only been working there for a couple of weeks but this placed looked quite settled, lived in. 

Once Derek has cleaned off the couch, he opens the pizza and sits on the couch. Stiles makes himself at home on the floor, spreading out his things with a piece of pizza between his teeth. 

When he looks up from his work half an hour later, after all the pizza is gone and eaten, he finds that Derek had grabbed a book; from where Stiles had no idea, and spread himself across the couch so that his calf was right behind Stiles's head and if he wanted to, he could lean back and use the jean-clad limb as a pillow.

Stiles was suddenly struck by the domesticity. How easy it was for the two of them to co-exist in such close quarters, even in silence which is something Stiles is very much not used to. 

Stiles is used to feeling a need to fill and moment of silence he comes across but with Derek right here, the silence was comforting. 

To stiles, it reminded him of coming home after a long day of school, of the noise and chaos born from a bunch of new adults taking advantage of their newfound freedom, coming home to the quiet and simplicity, out from the exhaustion. 

He's shocked to find how easily he feels this and can't help but wonder if Derek thinks this too. 

"I can feel you thinking," Derek says from the couch as if he could hear Stiles thought beginning to swirl around him. 

"Sorry," Stiles apologises quickly looking back down to his work. He hears Derek close his book. 

"What were you thinking about?" He asks, voice soft but still manages to sound loud in the quietness of the home. 

"Just, this, its, it's nice," Stiles replies in a whisper leaning back so that he could look up at Derek. 

This, of course, meant that he was leaning against the man's leg. 

Instead of moving his leg like Stiles expected Derek to do, Derek just smiles. So Stiles stays there, head pillowed on the man's leg lifting the books he was reading up so he could properly see it.

When Stiles finally got to a point where he had collated all of the research he needed and all that was left to do before tomorrow was to organise it into a presentable manner, he decided to reward himself. 

Just for a moment, he decided to close his eyes.

Of course, that moment turned into a full seven and a half hours. 

When Stiles woke up, he was laying on the couch, knowing that he definitely didn't make his own way there. 

There was a soft knitted blanket draped over him and Stiles knew that if he hadn't moved so much in his sleep, it would still be tucked up under his chin. 

It was the smell of coffee and food and the urgent need to pee that finally roused him from his comfortable position under the blanket. 

After finding the bathroom, Stiles follows the delicious scent to the kitchen. 

"Hey I was just about to come wake you," Derek says pressing a warm coffee mug into Stiles's hands. "I'm working again today so if you're okay waiting for another hour we can drive into the shop together?" Derek says sounding hopeful as he turns back to the stove. 

The other man plates up two plates of fluffy scrambled eggs. "Dude more free food? you're never going to get rid of me this way" Stiles says sitting down at the kitchen counter and smiling when Derek places a plate of the food in front of him. 

"Damn, hadn't thought of that," Derek teases, the twitch of his lips being the only thing that gives him away. 

They bicker over breakfast, Stiles starting it by claiming "I must be your favourite customer, you make me even better coffee when I'm not paying for it,"

"Who says you're not paying for it? I'm going to charge you double for your next coffee,"

This went on through the two of them eating cleaning up and getting ready to leave. 

"Derek, do you know where my phone is?" Stiles calls out lifting up the pillows he had just rearranged on the couch. 

"You left it on the coffee table," Derek calls back from the bathroom. 

Stiles is suddenly reminded of his own parents, how almost every morning when he was younger, back when his dad was a deputy, he was always losing his keys or forgetting his wallet and his mum always seemed to be able to find them. 

Stiles remembers thinking that that was what true love was. Knowing the other person well enough to know where they would have put something and where they wouldn't have looked yet. Or that they cared enough to look out for the other's possessions, not just the person. 

Stiles is then hit, not only by the easy domesticity he feels with Derek but the affection there too. He isn't sure if Derek feels it too, but suddenly Stiles knows that he cares about a lot more than just making him smile, 

They drive to the store, Stiles chattering animatedly about his dad, Derek pitching in every now and then with small anecdotes about his own family. 

When they walk into the shop together, they're met by the smug face of Isaac. "So that's where you got to stiles, Scotts been worried,"

Stiles looks at the other boy confused, it was only nine in the morning, there was no way that Scott had been in yet if he was coming in this morning at all. 

"Dude, check your phone, you didn't go home last night and Scott was scared you got kidnapped or something, I'm pretty sure he's gone to the Library to print off missing persons' posters," Isaac teases before turning back to some very confused customers to take their orders with his adorable customer service smile back on. 

As if he'd been summoned by the mention of his name, the door to the coffee shop was bursting open and stiles soon found himself with an arm full of Scott and a mouth full of Scott's fluffy brown hair. 

"Oh god, thank god you're okay, I was so worried, you didn't text me for like three hours and I was so worried you died." He pulls away, face suddenly going stern in a way that was scarily like his mother. "Where the hell were you! why didn't you come home last night!"

He then turns to the other man who was watching the exchange, amusement flickering in his eyes. Scotts own narrow, "Did you kidnap him?" He asks pointing an accusatory finger at him.

"Yeah, but I got so sick of him I had to bring him back," Derek deadpans causing Stiles to start laughing aloud. Very loudly. 

"Dude chill, I went to his place to have some peace and quiet while I studied," Stiles tells Scott in between chuckles. 

"Great, now that that's all sorted, can you stop making a scene in Derek's shop?" Isaac shouts from the counter referring to all the random people that were now looking on in interest. 

"Wait, you own this place? I thought Cora's creepy uncle Peter owned this place," Stiles says to Derek. 

"Uncle Peter would not like hearing you say that," Derek says just as Scott interrupts with, "Yeah but remember last time he was here he was talking about having his nephew take over?"

"Oh my god but that would mean," stiles eyes go wide "holy shit," he exclaims before shouting "That means your cores brother! Oh god, everything is making so much more sense now,"

Derek can't help the genuine smile that pulls at his lips at Stiles. "you want something to drink?" Derek asks the boys watching as Stiles's joyous smile evolve into a mischievous one. 

"yeah," Stiles says following the other man to the counter, waiting as he goes around to the other side of the counter. 

"What can I get you?" Derek asks, he can already see whatever ridiculous plan is forming in the other man's head. 

"I'll just have tea please," Stiles says and Derek raises his eyebrows at the request. 

"Tea?" Derek repeats. 

Stiles nods, "Aren't you going to ask me a name for it?"

With a sigh, Derek asks "Can I get a name for your coffee?"

"Yeah, call it 'sis'" Stiles says muffling a laugh while Scott just lets his face fall into his hands. 

Derek wishes he could do the same, already knowing where this was going. 

So he makes his way to make the drink. 

"Stiles," he calls out when it's ready. 

"What is it?" Stiles asks cheekily. 

"It's tea," 

Stiles eyes the cup significantly and Derek sighs. 

"That's the tea sis," Derek grumbles causing everyone in the vicinity to begin laughing. 

Derek can't help his own smile spreading, one that was larger than had been in a while. 

Apparently one shocking enough to startle Stiles out of his manic cackling. 

One that was also enough to startle Stiles into action.

Derek's own eyes go wide as Stiles grabs him by the apron and pulls him forward. 

"You look so beautiful when you're happy," Stiles says before pressing his own lips to Dereks. 

When they come apart again, Stiles gives Derek a small smile but the barista could see the panic building behind his eyes. 

"Right back at you," He whispers before pulling him back in and pressing his own lips to the other mans. 

Derek could taste coffee, he wasn't entirely sure if it was from his lips or Stiles's. 

"Okay guys come on, this is a public place," Isaac shouts from behind Derek. 

The two men pull apart, "Oh come on, it's his shop," Stiles shouts back. 

"So Stiles, do you want to get some coffee sometime?" Derek asks with his own smug look. 

They do end up going for coffee, many times, and Derek makes stiles many, many coffees. Sometimes Stiles makes Derek coffees too. 

Stiles favourite coffees become the fresh coffee Derek makes him with two sugars every morning once he moves in with the man.


End file.
